


The Book of Matt

by kormantic



Category: Conspiracy Friends
Genre: A lot of MS Paint, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Halfbaked discussions of religion, Innocent Missionaries, Lesbians, Regrettable Comic Sans, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/kormantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you like to upgrade your current belief system to Mormonism 2.0?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Matt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redacted).
  * Inspired by [Conspiracy Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164450) by redacted. 



[The Book of Matt](http://www.favoritethingever.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/The-Book-of-Matt.pdf)

**Author's Note:**

> redacted, I hope this treat fills your Yuletide stocking with tons of pagan/irreligious cheer. I have a new understanding of how hard it must be writing (let alone drawing!) a comic every day, and appreciate your work even more. Ho ho ho, your Yuletide Secret Santa.


End file.
